


It's your sex I can smell

by punkassdameron (clitbarton)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clitbarton/pseuds/punkassdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the one where Poe accidentally has sex with Kylo Ren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's your sex I can smell

**Author's Note:**

> For the tfa_kink prompt: _[Poe riding Kylo Ren's cock.](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/3467.html?replyto=5943179)_ It had to be set after the torture scene and the destruction of Starkiller Base with Poe having no knowledge of who he was actually having sex with. The setting/timeline is ambiguous because I'm not sure what's gonna happen post tfa, no one does. Unbeat'd all mistakes are my own!

Poe has not had actual sex since before his last mission, and considering what a great win it was for the resistance its a small price to pay. However it is a price to pay none the less and it is being taxed through Poe's ego. The pilots are a rowdy bunch and they don't seem to care much that Poe is technically their boss. They bust his balls all the same, not that Poe minds. He likes leading them this way, with them not above them. It fosters a kind of trust and admiration that they couldn't possibly function without.

Jessika is in the middle of bragging about her latest conquest while managing to still sound so respectful at the same time. "She had these legs man," Jessika hums softly in appreciation. "And the things she could do with her tongue, well..." she trails off and the small group made up of herself, Finn, Poe and Snap are left to fill in the blanks themselves.

"I can only imagine..." Poe sighs one part wistful two parts jealous. And really he only had himself to blame for the ball busting that would follow his comment. Jessika and Snaps have a lot to say about Poe's current dry spell and for the most part their good-natured jeers roll off his back like water and he laughs a long with them.

But then Finn looks up at him with these big dopey eyes and says, "It's okay if you're not having sex, Poe, because I've never even had sex." And its honestly such a sweet sentiment that Poe can't even be mad at him for it. But Finn beginning to take pity on him as well, that was just too much.

So that's how Poe finds himself here in the midst of possibly the best sex he has ever had. Ever.

Except that was a bit of an oversimplification wasn't it? The truth was it had nothing to do with Poe's dry spell, the ball busting, Finn's doey understanding eyes. It had everything to do with this _Stranger_. He'd locked eyes on Poe the moment Poe had entered the seedy establishment. His gaze had been calculating and appraising as if he was privy to some big secret. His eyes had been so intense, so beautiful, Poe was drawn to him almost immediately.

Flirting was almost completely useless. The Stranger, and this was all Poe could call him really because the man would not give him a name, had been silent all night. Taking in Poe's advances but offering nothing in return. Poe could almost cry from the futility of it all, did they even speak the same language? Except the way he stared at Poe, like he understood everything the pilot was saying, like he was interested, like he wanted to _devour_ Poe. Even the best pilot in the resistance squirmed under such scrutiny.

Later, much later, when they're practically the only people left in the joint and Poe is so hard he has what must amount to a petrified tree in his pants, (just from the man's gaze alone, that should have been his first red flag) the Stranger finally speaks. He stands a fluid motion that Poe scrambles to follow and says a single word. "Come." Then the Stranger begins to stride with confidence to the back of the less then reputable establishment.

Was this his home? Did he live here? The Stranger must have at the very least been quite familiar with it because the room he drags Poe into, literally, his hand almost shockingly cold as they rap around Poe's wrist and pull, is a small bedroom of sorts. In that it is occupied by a single cot that Poe hopes is sturdier then it looks. He's pulled in tight against the Stranger breathing him in, his scent is spicy and overwhelming Poe, his tree springs to life suddenly (this would be the second red flag).

The Stranger continues to stare at him pinning Poe in place with his gaze alone while the hand that had once had Poe's wrist in a tight grip took a hold of Poe's chin instead. Forcing Poe to look him in the eye, was it actually possible to have a mental orgasm? Because if that was actually a thing Poe was probably having one at that very second.

"So, are you going to kiss me or kill me?" Poe asked with a breathless laugh.

The answer to that question was neither. The Stranger refuses to kiss Poe but that does not stop his cold cold (why was it so cold?) hand from resting against Poe's throat next, thumb pushing past Poe's lips and into his mouth. The other hand rests against the redwood Poe has trembling in his underwear. The shock of the temperature difference and the pleasure of someone (other than himself) finally _finally_ touching him makes Poe gasp. And the stranger smirks a viscous twist of his (fucking gorgeous) mouth and that's how Poe finds himself here. 

In the midst of having possibly the best sex he has ever had. Ever.

He's got his hands resting against the Stranger's chest, rocking his hips hard like his very life depends on it. Sweat rolls down his naked back and he swallows thickly following a sharp intake of breath. The Stranger is still completely clothed and firmly in control despite Poe's position straddling his hips, riding his cock, (and the weight of it alone, the drag of his cock as it slides in and out of Poe, _fuck_ ).

Poe's back moves like a wave rolling and crashing up and back down along with his hips, his breath coming in sharp hisses as he breathes in through clenched teeth, and being released in soft wet 'Ooh's and 'Aah's. His body is shaking, overwhelmed by the sensation of everything from the Stranger's eyes boring into Poe's _fucking_ soul, to his hand gripping Poe's cock tight and unforgiving. Poe whines, a pathetic gurgling noise welling up from the back of his throat unable to actually speak coherently.

The Stranger grunts reaching up with his free hand grabbing at Poe's hair forcing the pilot down against him crowding Poe's vision so that all he can see, smell and taste is the Stranger. The pain bursting beneath his scalp only heightening the pleasure already racking through his body and the Stranger speaks again for a second and final time. "Come." its the same word growled at Poe in much the same manner it was the first time but with a wholly different reaction.

Poe sobs brokenly feeling undeniably overwhelmed and unable to stop his orgasm from punching through his gut as his body tries desperately to follow orders. It's too much all at once and his hips don't stop moving despite the fact, instead his movements become more erratic as he all but bounces on the Stranger's cock. Shaking and trembling and whimpering through his orgasm he isn't aware at first that the Stranger is cumming too, he shouts his completion in a roar that swallows up Poe's own pleasure.

Poe is left feeling dizzy and over stimulated and still at a loss for words as the Stranger tucks his cock away and leaves. Poe doesn't even watch him go doesn't have the presence of mind to handle anything more than the pleasure still thrumming through his body lighting his nerves a blaze.

"Well, fuck." Poe croaks, voice wrecked, to the quiet and empty room. It, much like the stranger, does not say anything back.

**Author's Note:**

> I tumble occasionally @viktorcreed, tho I'm @punkassdameron for the time being. Hit me up; I take prompts.


End file.
